Nursery Rhymes
by RedAlert98
Summary: Robin has an English assignment that he asks the team for help on - Nursery Rhymes have never been so much fun. Rated T, Funny, Friendship, No Slash


"Isn't there one about a lamb?" Robin asked the room in general, at a total loss with what he was doing.

He was at the Cave with the team, taking advantage of some downtime to do some English homework.

"What?" Connor asked, confused by his question.

"I have to do a lesson where I write a deep comparison of a nursery rhyme to it's origins from the middle ages. But I have to find the rhyme, and don't know any. Apparently its a well known nursery rhyme." he paused a moment, before mumbling, "This assignment is stupid."

M'gann looked at Robin with a completely blank expression; as a Martian, she sure didn't know any Earth nursery rhymes. Connor looked equally perplexed. Apparently Cadmus programming did not include Mother Goose rhymes.

He looked to Artemis for help, but she just gave him a look that told him 'can't help ya buddy', and muttered, "Not my division."

"Kal?" Robin asked, "Any help?"

"I believe there is one about Mary and a garden, but that is as far as my knowledge goes." the Atlantean told him.

You would think in a room full of teenagers, at least one of them would know some nursery rhymes. But he was one to talk, right? At least he had an excuse; he knew plenty of nursery rhymes, it's just that almost nobody else knew them because they were mostly of Romani origin.

Time to call in backup.

"Wally!" he shouted, summoning his best friend who was currently in the kitchen. Walking over carrying a box of pop tarts, the redhead asked, "You requested my presence, my liege?"

"I need some nursery rhymes, stat. What's the one with Mary?"

"And the garden? I dunno exactly,"

"Well improvise! I just need the first few lines to start off with."

"Um, Mary Mary quite contrary..."

"Oh!" Artemis piped up, "I think I know this one! Mary Mary quite contrary, how has your garden thrived?"

Laughing, Wally picked up where she left off with, "With fertilizers and chemicals, or is it genetically modified?"

"That can not be how it goes." Robin told the room, which was full of laughter. He was not amused. "What's the other one about Mary, with the lamb? Uh, Mary had a little lamb...?"

"Whose fleece was light as snow," Wally added,

"It went out to the club one night and dropped it hella low," Artemis finished, laughing hysterically with everyone else.

Alright, Robin would admit it. That one was funny. But definitely not what they were teaching preschoolers; Mother Goose had to be rolling over in her grave right now.

Sighing, he tried to calm everyone down by loudly requesting, "Alright, let's try another one, please?"

Everyone sat in deep thought for about a minute, before Wally offered up, "I know the dirty version of Jack and Jill!"

"Wally!" Robin reprimanded, shooting him a deadly look.

"Fine, fine, I won't say it."

"Oh, I think I know the first line of Jack and Jill," Artemis told them, concentrating as she recited, "Jack and Jill went up the hill to...?"

"Fetch a pail of water," Wally continued for her, but with a smirk; no, he wasn't going to do the dirty version, but this one was even better, "Jack fell down, and broke his crown, AND NOW HE'S LYING ON THE COLD HARD GROUND! *goat scream* "

Robin could most definitely say that 1. Nobody was spared the pains in their side from extreme, hysterical laughter, and 2. He was going to flunk this assignment.

He really hated nursery rhymes.

* * *

 **This has to be the craziest and most random thing I've ever written! Was laughing so hard while writing it. Oh mah gosh.**

 **By the way, the nursery rhyme Robin needed to find for the assignment was Ring Around the Rosie, lol**

 **And the whole "AND NOW HE'S LYING ON THE COLD HARD GROUND *goat scream*" is from the Taylor Swift video I Knew You Were Trouble where they dubbed in a goat scream, and it's just frickin hysterical.**

 **Shoutout goes to Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee - haha, Booyah XD**

 **Hope this gave you a laugh, cause I'll admit, it cracked me up :)**


End file.
